The golfer faces a number of challenges when playing a round of golf, which challenges require the use of golf accessories. For example, after teeing off, the golfer reviews the golf green area to repair any damaged area due to the ball hitting the surface of the green. If there is damage, then the golfer needs a divot tool to repair the damaged area. Another example of a golf accessory is the use of a marker piece to mark the location of a ball to permit play through by other golfers. Another example of a golf accessory is a marking instrument or stencil for use in marking the ball for alignment and sighting purposes. Such a tool can assist the golfer in aligning a golf shot from the tee area and in aligning a putt. Further such a tool will assist the golfer in striking the golf ball on the intended line in order to ‘hole’ more putts, to drive straight towards the target and thus, to provide a lower golf score.
Golf devices combining a number of tools into a single implement are known in the prior art. Some examples are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,123 to Larson discloses a golf tool combination of a divot repairer and a ball marker/spotter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,052 to Kennedy discloses a golfing device for divot repair/club holding/ball mark retention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,298 to Tate discloses a divot tool with a ball marker and a brush. U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,322 to England discloses a golf tool for holding a ball marker and for repairing divots. A magnetic top surface holds the ball marker in place. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,905 to Tate discloses a divot tool with a ball marker. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,587 to Foley discloses a golf ball marking assistance device that includes a template shaped to engage a golf ball to be marked. U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,858 to Bauley et al. discloses a golf ball marker retainer and divot repair device combination. U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,519 to Bellagamba describes a divot repair and removable ball marker. U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,370 to Cope discloses a removable golf ball marker that is magnetically secured to a base.
There is a need in the art for a multi-purpose golf accessory assembly that comprises a divot repair tool, a ball marker, and a ball marking stencil mounted on a single elongated body member. In addition, such an assembly should be of a relatively simple design and construction. Further, such an assembly should be aesthetically pleasing.